


Take it...

by YoruWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: Stiles solo tenía una oportunidad para volver al pasado y hablar con su yo de hace casi un mes para evitar la batalla que se avecinaba o al menos lograr ganarla, tenía solo una oportunidad para lograr evitar que Derek y Peter terminaran casi al borde de la muerte, pero la suerte no siempre esta de su lado y mucho menos de la joven chispa de la manada."-Esto es propiedad privada-rugió con enojo mientras hacia brillar sus ojos azules.Stiles alzó una ceja y estuvo apunto de reirse si no fuera por la versión de Derek de casi 16 le miraba como si fuera la siguiente presa. El hechizo había resultado correcto, lamentablemente en el año equivocado.-Mierda-"





	1. Maybe everything.

Encontrar una amenaza, preparse y eliminarla era lo que ellos hacían, él solía buscar cualquier tipo de amenaza que dirigiera a Beacon Hills y así poder destruirla antes de que siquiera intentara poner un pie en el lugar ¿Cómo sus calculos habían fallado tanto? No tenía idea como es que ignorar una sola jodida vez su chispa jalando hacia la oscuridad del bosque, donde se encontraba el Nemeton habían hecho que todo se fuera literalmente a la mierda.

Si cerraba los ojos podía ver con claridad como es que Derek era atravezado con una lanza llena de acónito que jamás había visto en la vida y eso que el había estudiado bastantes tipos de acónitos ¿Realmente ellos eran mejores? No podía ser así, ellos eran los jodidos protectores de Beacon Hills, eran una gran manada, la mejor de todas, llevaban el emblema de la manada más grande que una vez existió para proteger esas tierras ¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser el enemigo antes de que ellos se dieran por vencido?

Porque luego no solo cayó Derek, sino que Peter lo hizo con él, ambos en medio de la guerra que estaba avecinandose, de una guerra completamente silenciosa que no tenía pies ni cabeza.

_-Somos los defensores de Beacon Hills, somo la manada Hale-había dicho cuando todo esto empezó._

_-Sólo son un intento de ser la manada Hale, tienen una semana para prepararse o verán lo que es que alguien les quite sus terrenos, esta tierra será nuestra después de tanto tiempo, tenlo por seguro Chispa-se burló._

Si no hubieran sido tan prepotentes ninguno de los dos, hubieran tenido la semana para ponerse de acuerdo en todo y poder haber enfrentado todo lo que tenían por delante, podrían haber logrado al menos salir bien parados del lugar y no estar escondidos en el loft intentando buscar una solución para Derek y Peter.

*******

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-

-¿Crees que es algo que quiero hacer?-le preguntó terminando de juntar las cosas-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ellos dos estan perdiendo una batalla que les costara la vida, si algo esta en mis manos para salvarlos, entonces debo hacerlo-cortó su palma para dejar que parte de su sangre se derramara sobre el recipiente-además son solo 6 horas, luego de eso debo volver aquí mismo, confía en mi-

Scott frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, obviamente confiaba en Stiles, era su mejor amigo y una gran chispa en la manada pero viajes en el tiempo, eso era algo grande y estaba seguro que ni siquiera el mismo Deaton estaba al tanto de como lograrlo bien.

-Al menos dejame ir contigo-le pidió sabiendo que no podría hacer mucho más que eso.

-No, no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo y dejar a la manada desprotegida, eres lo único que los mantiene al margen en estos momentos-

-¡Y tú lo único que los mantiene humanos!-gritó con frustración mientras se jalaba ligeramente el cabello-no sabemos si esto terminara bien Stiles, no quiero perderte, no a ti, demasiado tenemos intentando averiguar que fue lo que le dieron a Derek y a Peter como para perderte a ti también, sabes que los viajes en el tiempo no estan completamente comprobados, no quiero que quedes vagando eternamente sin llegar a un lugar correcto-

Stiles alzó la vista a Scott y suspiró, él también tenía miedo de todo esto, él sabía cuan peligroso podían ser los viajes en el tiempo, había intentando recopilar la mayor información posible para evitar este tipo de cosas.

-Es un riesgo que debo correr-le acarició la mejilla-no puedo quedarme aquí a verlo sufrir sin haber dado todo de mi Scott, es Derek de quien hablamos, es nuestro Alpha, es mi pareja-susurró lo último a pesar de que sabía que para Scott no hubo ninguna diferencia en el cambio de su voz-no puedo perderlo, he entrenado bastante con Deaton, con todos en realidad asique preparé esto-rebusco en su bolsillo-es algo que no espere jamás ocupar pero quiero que lo tengas-le entregó un collar-es de color azul mientras yo me encuentre bien, si algo me llegara apasar cambiaria a rojo y luego se apagaría por completo. Necesito hacer esto Scott, volveré hasta un mes atrás y estaré 6 a 12 ahoras allá, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-Solo cuidate-le pidió-yo te cubriré con tu padre y mi madre, no te preocupes por eso-le abrazó con fuerza y beso su frente-si algo esta mal, por favor jala tus hilos, sabremos que algo esta pasando y Deaton podría contactarse con su yo del pasado para ayudarte, no hagas nada imprudente-se alejó lo suficiente para no intervenir.

Stiles le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negó a derramar, no podía simplemente alejarse de allí como si fuera fácil, si la vida de ellos no estuviera en peligro no hubiera hecho nada de eso, se hubiera mentenido por completo al margen de la situación pero no podía, no en esta ocación al menos, no cuando la vida de no solo la manada, sino que de muchas otras personas estaba en riesgo.

-Lo prometo-cerró sus ojos mientras murmuraba un antiguo hechizo que le llevaría hace un mes atrás-Cuidate-fue lo último que dijo mirando a Scott antes de que todo se volviera negro.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

De lo primero que se dio cuenta al despertar es que no se encontraba en lo loft como lo estaba antes de perder la consciencia y que en realidad ni siquiera sabía en que parte de la reserva se encontraba, lo único que podía saber es que por la luz que se dejaba ver entre los árboles debía estar recién amaneciendo.

Soltó un montón de palabrotas mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, el dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera sufrido hasta el final para poder llegar aquí ¿Realmente había logrado el hechizo o nuevamente había simplemente cambiado de lugar? El Nemeton frente a él le hizo estremecerse y se alejó lo suficientepara sobar sus brazos intentando entrar un poco en calor.

-¿Por qué cada vez que algo sucede tienes que estar tu en medio?-preguntó de forma retorica al árbol y suspiró cuando no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta-No vale la pena esto-Lo mejor sería buscar a los demás.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el familiar camino lejos del Nemeton para llegar a la antigua mansión Hale, allí podría encontrar alguna manta al menos mientras esperaba que alguien fuera capaz de sentirlo, no podía llegar hasta el loft desde ese lugar, no al menos si quería conservar sus pies y no dejarlos en los varios kilometros que le tomaría siquiera adentrarse en la ciudad.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que tendría la oportunidad de ver a Derek en su forma adolescente sin tener que sufrir ningún hechizo por parte de una psicopata loca se hubiera reido en su cara posiblemente pero ahora.

-Esto es propiedad privada-rugió con enojo mientras hacia brillar inconscientemente sus ojos azules.

Stiles alzó una ceja y estuvo a punto de reirse si no fuera por la versión de Derek de casi 16 que le miraba como si fuera su siguiente presa. El hechizo había resultado correcto, lamentablemente en el año equivocado.

-Mierda-

-Repito-rugió una nueva vez haciendo sus ojos cambiar a verdes pero sin dejar de escapar gruñidos bajos-esto es propiedad privada-

La mente de Stiles trabajo casi demasiado rápido para su propio gusto, sabía que esto podría pasar -era una de las variables- pero para ese entonces, estaba intentando estar preparado con algún recuerdo de Derek pero este jamás le dijo nada de esto.

-Lo siento-fue lo primero que salió de sus labios-me perdí en mis cosas y no me fije cuando llegue aquí-metió sus manos a los bolsillos e intento recordar si se habia tratado las heridas antes de salir, si apestaría mucho a sangre o al mismo Derek-Me iré en estos momentos, no quiero ser inoportuno-se alejó un par de pasos-realmente lo siento-

Derek simplemente alzó una ceja en su dirección como preguntandose como es que todavía seguía allí luego de semejante espectaculo y luego se encogió de hombros dandose la vuelta.

-Será mejor que te vayas-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse del lugar.

Stiles dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Derek se alejo, esto era casi lo mismo que había pasado hace unos 7 años o que pasaría en unos 10 años, mierda, las cosas ahora eran confuzas, pero realmente fue como volver a el momento que conoció a Derek Hale, aun recordaba que Scott no encontraba su inhalador para luego enterarse de que el con apariencia de chico rudo lo había tenido todo el tiempo mientras los alejaba de su hogar.

Si mal no recordaba significa que en este tiempo Derek apenas y estaba superando lo de la muerte de Paige asique Kate aun estaba entrando en su vida, si tan solo pudiera evitar aquello sería tan fácil, mantener a la familia Hale viva, ignorar el futuro que tuvo Derek para poder hacer algo bueno de él aunque eso significara perder quiza el futuro como lo conocieron. Con enojo se dio cuenta que no podía cambiar las cosas por completo, no podía evitar el incendio pero si quiza podía darles un metodo de escape, quizá no todos lograrían escapar pero si los suficientes para hacer que Derek no termine como en el futuro, con sus sentidos alerta en todo momento, mantenerse siempre en vigilia porque no puedes evitarlo, los cazadores van tras de ti, no puedes simplemente descanar en ningún momento, con manada o no, tu deber es ser el responsable de ellos y de tí.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir el camino que Derek había hecho solo porque no sabía como salir de allí de otra forma, no al menos de una forma que le tomara poco tiempo y es que si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera tenía un lugar donde vivir, en su casa era obviamente imposible porque en este entonces su padre recién esta "superando" la muerte de su madre, sería más un estorbo que otra cosa, tampoco podía ir con nadie de la manada porque no eran más que crios de unos 10 años a lo sumo, Deaton no era una opción, no sabía como era el Deaton de aquí pero el de su época lo miraría con reproche por haberse equivocado en un hechizo bastante simple, si tenía suerte, el hechizo solo duraría unas 6 a 12 horas, sino -y es lo que realmente estaba más  a su favor-quizá demoraría semanas, incluso meses en volver a su tiempo y eso no lo tenía, solo esperaba que su ausencia no fuera más que un par de horas de allí.

Soltó un suspiro resignado mirando con derrota que en estos momentos no estaba siquiera seguro de que hacer, no tenía donde ir, no podía curar sus heridas sin levantar un olor a sangre y a manada demasiado fuerte para que los mismos Hale lo encontraran, tampoco podía ir por allí vagando porque ni siquiera sabía donde ir, no tenía a nadie y realmente le estaba preocupando todo esto, quizá si debió haber venido con Scott o haberse traido a alguien de la manada con él, así al menos sabría que no iba a perder la cabeza en un futuro cercano.

****************

Debieron haber pasado al menos unas buenas horas cuando logro encontrar un lugar lo bastante alejado en la misma reserva de la casa de los Hale pero no lo suficiente por si algo malo pasaba, estaba hambriento y cansado, le dolía todo y ahora estaba más que seguro que necesitaba ir con Deaton porque no había vuelto a su tiempo cuando fue necesario, no sabía porque mierda las cosas habían cambiado tanto ¿Es que podía ser peor? Retoricamente hablando deberían haber seguido igual porque la lluvia que comenzó a caer simplemente le dio a entender que su suerte simplemente no iba a mejorar por más que lo quisiera.

-Mierda-llevó sus rodillas contra su pecho y abrazó sus piernas para mantenerse en el mismo lugar mientras apoyaba su mentó en ellas-Scott...-susurró mientras intentaba llegar a él y jalar los hilos para avisar que algo estaba mal, que no podía volver y que posiblemente no iba a lograrlo nunca pero simplemente tenía arena entre sus dedos, cada vez que intentaba jalar alguno de los hilos era como si estos no existieran, lo sentía y sentía a la manada completa, incluso a Peter y a Derek que parecían estar un poco mejor de como estaban cuando se fue pero no podía llegar a ellos, como si algo hubiera cerrado completamente la comunicación con ellos-Derek-Pensar en él era lo peor de todo, su deber era estar con el cuando se encontraba peor, cuando no podía valerse por si mismo y por intentar buscar una solución, simplemente se alejó más. 

Ahora es cuando maldecía no haber prestado más atención a las clases de Deaton, pudo haber hecho un viaje solo de subconsciente hacia su cuerpo y dar algo para ellos, podría encontrar la forma de haber solucionado todo aquello mucho más fácil, no haberlo hecho todo de forma precipitada.

Alzó la vista a las nubes que no tenían intención de salirse en algún momento, no sabía en que estación del año estaban pero por la cantidad de agua que seguía cayendo y por como estaba el clima, podía apostar que estaban en pleno invierno, uno de los mas fríos ahora que lo pensaba ¿Sería demasiado malo dejarse llevar por el cansancio solo un ratito? No podía aguantar más despierto, las heridas le dolían y los pocos puntos que habían logrado hacerle le jalaban, se sentía cansado y estaba seguro que estaba enfermando ya -si es que no lo había hecho- porque su cabeza comenzaba a sentirse abonbada. Quizá si solo era un momento no estaría tan mal después de todo, solo domiría pocos minutos.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Laura miró por la ventana algo nerviosa, ella había sentido un fuerte golpe de magia mientras entranaba con sus padres y aunque habían querido ir, tan pronto como había aparecido había desaparecido, algo realmente raro porque en cuanto preguntaron a Deaton este no sabía nada de esto pero que iba a averiguar y algo en la vaga respuesta le dejo intranquila, se suponía que el era el emisario de la manada, nada debía pasar sin que el lo supiera y en remoto caso de ser así, debía averiguarlo a la brevedad, más si podía presentarse como una amenaza.

-Laura-

Apartó su vista de la ventana para dirigirla a su hermano y aquí es donde tenía otra interrogativa ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando con él? Luego de la muerte de Paige pensó que se acercaría más a la manda -como se supone que se debe hacer- pero en cambio el se había alejado completamente, desaparecia a todas horas y luego simplemente decía que estaba por allí, además de un estúpido olor que mantenía en su piel y que no terminaba de descifrar pero que le molestaba en demasia.

-¿Qué pasa Derek?-preguntó enderezandose en la cama pero sin llegar a moverse mucho, no quería espantarlo-¿Quieres hablar conmigo de algo?-

Derek dudo en entrar al cuarto un momento, quizá simplemente fue su idea lo que paso hace unas horas pero el mismo se había sentido en aquel chico, era su olor junto con el olor a compañeros que su lobo reconoció completamente a gusto, eso simplemente no lo podía dejar pasar.

-Hoy en la reserva vi a un chico-dijo al fin terminando por entrar pero cerró la puerta trás si, no quería nadie escuchando-debe haber tenido nuestra edad, no se realmente como llego pero olía a mi-mordió sus labios-olía a sexo y a mi juntos, estoy bastante seguro que no lo he visto antes pero se me hace conocido-hizo mueca, ni el mismo se entendía.

Laura alzó una ceja y simplemente se quedo pensando, esto no tenía ningún sentido a menos que fuera lo que estaba pensando y esperaba equivocarse.

-¿Sabes dónde esta?-

-Le dijera que era propiedad privada y dijo que se iría, me quede al margen hasta que comenzó a llover, debe estar en el bosque todavía, olía a demasiadas cosas, sangre era lo más fresco pero también olía a tristeza y mi olor...-mordió sus labios-instintivamente en cuanto lo olfatie mis ojos cambiaron, mi lobo quiso salir y por un segundo estuve tentado a dejarlo, el lo reconoce como compañero, huele a manada y huele a marcado, significa que lo marque pero yo-paso sus manos por su cabello con frustración-relamente no lo entiendo-

-Vamos a buscarlo-le pidió-tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-se levantó de la cama colocandose una chaqueta más por costumbre que porque realmente la necesitara-y Derek-se giró a mirarle con los ojos brillando en amarillo-vamos a tener una charla luego nosotros dos solos-salió de allí.

Derek tragó saliva y se quedo mirando la puerta resignado, no podía simplemente seguir con la farza, estar con Kate y esconderse de su familia estaba pasando mucho en factura, además tenía la escuela y no quería suspender precisamente por algo que podía arreglar, quizá su hermana tenía razón y debía hablar con alguien de esto pero no ahora, primera debían averiguar quien era ese chico y porque olía como él.

Laura no demoró mucho en llegar al claro del bosque que fue por donde Derek había perdido la pista del chico, no podía encontrarlo si no sabía que estaba buscando asique simplemente dejo que sus sentidos le guiaran por el olor de Derek, el débil olor que sentía en dirección contraria a donde estaba parada, también sentía el olor a sangre y enfermedad, posiblemente con las lluvias debió haber enfermado asique eso le indicaba que era humano.

-Por aquí-

La voz de Derek le hizo abrir los ojos y encararlo, podía ver como sus ojos brillaban en azul electrico y simplemente asintió, muy pocas veces luego de que hubiera ocurrido lo de Paige este había mostrado sus ojos, ellos sabían la historia por completo, no había sido culpa de Derek, era la situación que les hizo pasar por ello, por una transición que nadie deberia haber pasado y mucho menos ellos.

En completo silencio ambos se adentraron un poco más en el bosque, solo lo suficiente para viajar en dirección al Nemeton pero no tanto como para llegar a verlo, podían sentir la energía del árbol llamando a todo lo sobrenatural y resistirse algunas veces era demasiado difícil.

-Derek....-

Como un susurró para ellos y completamente inentedible al oído humano ambos se giraron para darse una leve mirada antes de acercarse donde provenía la voz ¿Cómo es que el chico había llegado siquiera al Nemeton? Muy pocos llegaban donde él y muy pocos sabía como utilizarlo para algo que no fuera el mal, realmente ese chico estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Hey-Laura le movió ligeramente por el hombro que parecia ser uno de los pocos lugares que no desprendían olor a sangre-Hey ¿Estás bien?-

Stiles entre abrió los ojos al sentir que le movían, escuchaba la voz pero no podía diferenciarla, sentía que todo había sido un horrible sueño a causa de la fiebre que tenía, debía estar fuera de la mansión nuevamente y debía ser Derek quien le encontro una nueva vez, amaba a ese hombre y su paciencia por irle a buscar cuando tenía pequeñas escapas nocturnas a ningún lugar.

-¿Derek?-intentó enfocar pero sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad.

-Hale equivocado-respondió algo divertida.

Oh mierda, el conocía esa voz y no era de Derek y mucho menos de Cora, joder...joder....estaba realmente frito.

-Laura-dejó escapar antes de que las pocas energías que había reunido le abandonaran, mientras se desmayaba solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, estaba jodido hasta el fondo.

 


	2. Maybe nothing

Stiles pensó por un buen rato que si se mantenía con los ojos cerrados todo iba a cambiar para cuando se dignara a abrirlos, que nada de lo que había visto iba a ser verdad y que estaría entre los brazos de Derek como si fuera una noche más, como si no estuvieran sus vidas literalemente dependiendo de lo que estaba ocurriendo con él en esos momentos, como si la simple idea de haber visto a Laura viva fuera solo uno de los recuerdos que a veces Derek compartía con él.

Pero se equivoco, se equivoco cuando abrió los ojos y se vio en un cuarto demasiado conocido para él pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente, como si a la persona que perteneciera no estuviera realmente allí pero su esencia siguiera siendo la misma. Lo peor de todo es que eso le dio la razón, la razón de que todo estaba dependiendo de él -esta vez de manera literal- que podía sentir un par de ojos mirandole desde la oscurirdad a pesar de que no había ningún ruido y aunque lo hubiera hecho estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ellos para empezar a preocuparse ahora.

Giró ligeramente su cabeza hacia Derek sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro estrangulado, el Derek que estaba allí, vigilandole desde una de las esquinas del cuarto eran tan parecido a su Derek, tan roto y lleno de cosas por decir pero sin encontrar a la persona correcta, como si tuviera la peor de las cargas sobre su espalda y el resto del mundo fuera demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta. Quizo...quizo ir y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no pasaría nada malo, que Kate en realidad estaba loca y que tenía que cuidarse de ello, que su familia iba a morir si algo como eso seguía en pie, pero cambiaría la historia, cambiaría todo como lo conocía, quizá Scott no sería un hombre lobo, quizá la manada no existiría y quizá Derek ni siquiera sabría que el existe, no tendría porque saberlo, no tenía porque saber que le necesitaba, que era el único humano en entre varias manadas que podía correr con lobos, que sin ser un beta era manada, quiza el eslabón débil para quien no supiera, pero era -Tal como diji Scott- Quien los mantenía humanos.

Pensó en las palabras que Derek le dijo cuando todo empezó, que sin importar lo que pasara se iban a encontrar pero ahora mismo...ni siquiera sabía si iba a lograr regresar a casa ¿Quedaría algo allí de todos modos a lo que llamar hogar? Por que la verdad es que no estaba seguro, no tenía muchas respuesta sobre lo que estaba pasando, no sabía siquiera si existía la posibilidad de volver aunque sea un par de días después de la fecha inicial. Por lo poco que había logrado hablar con Deaton sobre esto y lo poco que le entregaron los libros era que el viajero solo podría volver si el hechizo había sido realizado acorde a lo que esperaba, si tenía la mala suerte de devolverse mucho años o adelantarse otros tantos lo más seguro era que iba a quedar viajando por la eternidad a espera de un castigo por haber violado una de las más importantes leyes, siendo humano o criatura sobrenatural, los viajes en el tiempo estaban completamente prohibidos.

Refregó sus ojos cuando sintió las lágrimas juntarse y se sentó con cuidado en la cama, su cuerpo seguía pidiendo descanso pero su mente no sería capaz de calmarse -más si no tomaba sus pastillas y no estaba seguro desde hace cuanto que estaba sin adderall-

-Es bueno verte despierto al fin, creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Laura-

Giró automaticamente su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz y frunció ligeramente el ceño, a ella no la había sentido en todo el momento que estuvo despierto, tampoco la sintió cuando comenzó a evaluar la situación ¿Qué tan llena de sorpresa podía estar Laura Hale?-

-Soy Stiles-fue su simple respuesta sin dejar de mirarla-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En casa, no podíamos dejarte allí en la lluvia con las heridas algo infectadas-se encogió de hombros-No pareces ser de por aquí ¿de dónde eres?-

Quizo decir que de Beacon Hills aunque en unos 7 años en el futuro pero se mordió la lengua, no podía delatarse hasta saber bien que no había posibilidad alguna de volver a su tiempo.

-De todos lados, viajo mucho-no estaba mintiendo porque la verdad es que estuvieron varios meses viajando para hacer acuerdos y tratados con diferentes manadas pero tampoco era toda la verdad, al menos su corazón se mantuvo tranquilo-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Inconsciente...llevas cerca de tres días, nos asustaste cuando te desmayaste luego de que te encontraramos pero pareces estar bien ahora, mamá llamo a Deaton para que te revisara, dijo que el viaje había salido con minimo daño ¿Cómo se siente viajar en el tiempo?-

Espera ¿Qué? ¿Ella sabía sobre el viaje? ¿Es que ellos lo sabían desde antes y habían esperando tanto para decirle? Su respiración se aceleró lo suficiente para avisarle bastante tarde que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico ¿Cómo las cosas podían complicarse tanto? Si Deaton sabía del viaje lo más probable es que se lo comunicaría a Talía y ella pensaría que podía ser una amenaza para la familia, no joder, de toda la mierda que se le había pasado por la cabeza, esto era lo último.

-Hasta que lo conseguiste Laura-

Apenas y supo que la voz había sido de Derek cuando lo sintió abrazandole y dejar su cuello a la vista.

-Respira conmigo-le pidió-vamos lento, intenta que tu respiración sea como la mia-pidió sin dejar de sobar la espalda de Stiles.

Stiles no lo pensó dos veces y hundió su cara en el cuello contrario mientreas aspiraba su aroma, esto era algo a lo que si estaba costumbrado, esto era algo a lo que podía aferrarse muy a su pesar de que no era el real. Cerró los ojos mientras el aroma de Derek y sus palabras comenzaban a hacer efecto en él, era...realmente tranquilizador que este Derek no le apartara por estar respirando su aroma, embriagandose en el para poder tranquilizarse, que con los ojos cerrados pensara en su Derek, en ese que la última vez que lo vio agonizaba por culpa de una herida que pudo haberse evitado y que además estaba llevandose a Peter también.

-Lo siento-fue lo siguiente que escucho pero la verdad es que no sabía cuanto había pasado desde que se había acomodado entre los brazos de Derek-No pensé que te iba a afectar tanto, la verdad es que mamá es quien te quiere hacer las preguntas, nosotros solo lo escuchamos por casualidad-ella realmente sonaba arrepentida.

-¿Por qué llamaron a Deaton y no a un médico?-sus palabras sonaron extranguladas aun contra Derek pero sabía que era lo suficientemente alto para ellos-Soy humano por si no lo vieron, Deaton puede ser muchas cosas pero no doctor no es-

Derek simplemente quiso gritarle todo lo que tenía en la garganta, todas las sospechas, todo lo que sentía en estos momentos porque su olor seguía llegandole desde Stiles atontandole, porque seguía desprendiendo aroma a compañaeros y eso mantenía a su lobo gustoso a pesar de que él sabía que no lo había marcado, lamentablemente eso confundía sus sentidos contra Stiles, necesitaba sentirle cerca, necesitaba protegerlo y necesitaba hacer que jamás se fuera, manteniendolo escondido si fuera posible, algo como una cueva, algo que solo sus instintos más bajos deseaban hacer, en cambio alejó un poco a Stiles hasta recostarlo de nuevo en la cama pero no alejo su mano de la de él, no podía alejarse, no del todo al menos.

-Hueles a manada-habló estaba vez Derek-se supone que esperariamos a mamá para estas cosas pero-se encogió de hombros mientras alzaba sus cejas como diciendo "Asique esta conversación es por simple curiosidad, luego mamá preguntara por sus medios" -Hueles a mi-soltó antes de siquiera pensar lo que estaba diciendo y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Laura mirarlo sorprendido por haber sido tan directo.

Stiles soltó una carcajada ante sus acciones, joder un Derek con Laura era tan diferente a un Derek sin Laura, era como se mostraba con él luego de mucho tiempo de haberlo intentado todo, un Derek sin restricciones referente a nada, sin filtro para cuando solo eran ellos en la soledad del cuarto, cuando no había manada ni enemigos, cuando no eran Alpha y emisario, si no cuando eran smplemente Derek y Stiles.

-Lo siento-dijo al ver a ambos ahora con el ceño fruncido-No ha sido con intención-les dió una leve sonrisa antes de acomodar un poco sus tapas cubriendose un poco más-no se si dañe mucho en decir aquello asique esperare a Deaton y su madre, luego podré responder todas las preguntas que quieran, lo siento chicos-apretó levemente la mano de Derek y cerró los ojos, realmente cansado, solo necesitaba un momento y estaría como nuevo.

**************

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos estaba oscuro fuera, podía ver claramente por las cortinas ligeramente abiertas que la noche se mostraba completamente estrellada pero fría ¿Realmente lo días eran así en Beacon Hills? Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto la noche de esta manera, como si fuera solamente eso lo más importante y no escuchar a Derek hablar de algo que quisiera poner en practica con la manada, tampoco correr con los chicos por el bosque o matar algún ser sobrenatural que estaba poniendo en peligro la seguridad de Beacon Hills ¿Tanto se había perdido? Ni siquiera podía recordar cuando había sido la útlima vez que simplemente tuvo un momento para él y dedicarse a nada.

No le sorprendió en absoluto girar la cabeza para encontrarse con Deaton a su lado terminando de tomar su presión, era algo a lo que en el futuro se había visto completamente acostumbrado por la vida que llevaban, por las constantes lesiones que mantenian -No solo él, todos en general- por las heridas internas y por nuevos planes de ataque.

-Stiles-saludó Deaton soltando al fin la muñeca de este.

-Deaton-fue la respuesta de Stiles con un leve acentimiento de cabeza, otra cosa a la que en el futuro estaba demasiado acostumbrado-No te veo sorprendido por saber tu nombre-

-Cuando te trajeron aquí despertaste, quizá en tu fiebre no lo hiciste pero me reconociste y dijiste que el viaje había sido un fracaso, muchos años en el pasado ¿Puedo saber a que se debe tu viaje? ¿A caso no tomas clases conmigo?-

-Lo hago-le dijo respondiendo ignorando la primera pregunta-esto era de vida o muerte y la verdad es que no recorde lo del viaje ancestral hasta que llegue aquí-suspiró-¿Puedes contactarte con tu yo futuro?-le preguntó esperanzado.

-¿Cuántos años exactamente?-

-siete-le dijo-siete a contar de un mes-

-Realmente no estuviste prestando atención aquella vez entonces, para el pasado es muy fácil devolverte, sabes todo lo que has vivido y puedes llegar en el momento exacto,pero el futuro para el resto de nosotros es incierto, no puedo ir tanto en el futuro, uno o dos meses es el limite de todos, un año en el caso de nosotros-se disculpo-supongo que deberemos encontrar alguna forma de devolverte pero todo lo que se me indica que no deberias volver a tu futuro, es el precio por viajar en el tiempo, siendo humano o criatura sobrenatural, los viajes en el tiempo estan prohibidos-

Mordió sus labios intentando no decir alguna estupidez, esto era exactamente lo que no quería escuchar y mucho menos de boca de Deaton, esto debía ser una jodida broma del maldito destino, ni siquiera viajo porque quisiera, era porque realmente lo necesitaba ¿Cómo sabría ahora si Derek iba a estar bien? No tenía manera de comunicarse con el futuro y a estas alturas no tenía un pasado que borrar, apenas y tenía para vivir un presente pero lejos de todo, donde estaba apostandolo todo sin nada a cambio, donde tenía que darlo todo pero esta vez no tendría ninguna garantía.

-Alpha Hale quiere hablar contigo-hablo nuevamente Deaton luego de ver que Stiles no iba a volver a hablar-no quiso entrar para darnos algo de privacidad pero es necesario que hables con ella, no puedes entrar a Beacon Hills siendo una chispa sin presentarte ante ella, mucho menos después de tener cierta familiaridad con uno de sus hijos-

Asintió incapaz de confiar en su voz por los siguiente segundos, Deaton tenía razón, pero el había previsto llegar a un pasado donde solo hubiera pasado un mes, encontrar la forma de que Derek y todos se salvaran o evitar netamente la batalla, necesitaba volver, necesitaba encontrar la forma de salvar a Derek y a Peter.

-Stiles, es un gusto conocerte al fin, la verdad es que eres alguien interesante, comprenderas que no todos los días mis hijos llegan con un chico inconsciente que huele a uno de ellos mientras pide querer regresar-

-Ya...-hizo mueca ante aquello, debería ser ilegal hablar mientra se esta inconsciente o durmiendo, Derek le había dicho que cuando tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza antes de irse a dormir terminaba hablando toda la noche-mis disculpas-

-¿Por qué estas aquí Stiles? Reconozco la marca que dejan los viajes en el tiempo, un tatuaje con puntas por cada mes que retrocediste, circulos por días y espirales por años, tienes siete ¿Qué te hizo devolverte tanto tiempo atrás?-no parecia molesta, simplemente curiosa.

-Mi intención era viajar solo un mes en el pasado, tenemos problemas con una manada, se suponía que volvería el tiempo justo para dar la información y regresaria en seis horas, supongo que todo salió mal, retrocedí un mes con siete años y han pasado tres días...-

Talia miró a Stiles sin moverse, le era completamente curioso como es que un simple humano con algo de chispa había logrado una de las mas grandes hazañas que nadie había logrado, quiza Deaton no se equivocaba y ese chico haría grandes cosas por todo.

-Los viajes en el tiempo tienen dos causas para que el viajero llegue a su destino, el primero es cuando sale todo bien y el aparece en el lugar y momento indicado, la segunda es cuando algo del pasado no debió ocurrir como por ejemplo la muerte de una persona porque eso desencadena muchos problemas en el futuro, tienes una razón de estar aquí Stiles asique necesito que seas sincero conmigo-

-Existe un incendio que acabo con la manada Hale por completo...-

Stiles no se guardo nada, contó todo lo que Derek le había dicho en su momento, le contó todo lo que había recopilado como información, el contó todo lo que había logrado averiguar de Cora, le contó del incendio.

_Porque la manda Hale no debió morir._

Le contó sobre como es que Derek había logrado sobrevivir a todo eso, como es que se las había arreglado para llegar hasta el Alpha que era ahora, todo lo que tuvo que sacrificar para no perderse en el camino.

_Porque Derek no merecia ese destino._

Hablaron de Peter y lo que sufrió mientras estuvo internado todos esos años, hablaron de la poca cordura que mantenía en el futuro y de las decisiones que había tenido en su vida, hablaron de su hija y hablaron de como simplemente la vida había decidido ser una perra con él.

_Porque Peter tenía un futuro marcado._

También hablaron de los Argent, porque con ellos inició, hablaron de todo lo que lograron y de todo lo que rompieron, hablaron largo y tendido de como es que Kate manipulo a Derek, hablaron de como es que sin proponerselo los Argent seguían enredandose con los Hale, como es que tenían que seguir metiendo sus armas entre ellos como si eso fuera lo correcto, como si por ser cazadores todo valía.

_Porque los Argent habían marcado el destino de muchos inocentes._

Por último le contó sobre su relación con Derek, le contó que era su compañero y que era emisario, le contó que tenían una gran manada donde no importaban si eres humano o eres otro ser sobrenatural que no tiene mucho que ver con hombres lobos, que tiene un código muy parecido al nuevo código que Chris había hecho _"Cazamos lo que noz caza"_. Le contó sobre todo lo que había vivido -desde que conocieron a Derek hasta que llegó aquí-

_Porque ellos tenían una historia escrita._

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

La conversación de ellos dos se extendió por horas, ni siquiera supieron en que momento todo se había apagado dentro de la casa ni tampoco supieron cuanto Laura y Derek habían escuchado, no supieron que simplemente el futuro estaba a punto de cambiar o quizá a punto de repetirse, no después de que un par de ojos claros completamente ajenos a todo lo que ocurría dentro de la casa mirara con enfado los terrenos de la mansión como si fuera la peor de todas las escorias jamás existidas.

 _-_ Nos queda tan poco Derek-dejó escapar una risa bastante queda pero maliciosa, su plan de engañar al cachorro de la familia y hacer que se enamorara de ella tanto para que no le cuestionara y le contara todos sus secretos había sido lo más inteligente que se le había ocurrido-solo unos días más y toda la mansión ardera-Se dió la vuelta dandole la espalda a la casa, su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, solo unas citas más y todo saldría como ella quería, Quizá el futuro volvería a repetirse... _  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos en el segundo capitulo, solo dos para el final y Kate esta aquí..


	3. Maybe we...

Si tener un Derek adulto que solo se preocupa por ti es a veces irritante -Sobre todo cuando estas herido y no te deja siquiera llegar al baño sin ayuda- tener un Derek adolescente junto a toda una manada de hombres lobo que sepan como te sientes con apenas y un pequeño movimiento de nariz era estresante-Demasiado-

Quizás en un principio fue tierno -Sobre todo luego de que Derek y Laura admitieran el haber escuchado la conversación tras la puerta- tenía a ellos dos casi sobre él en todo momento y eso significaba nada de tiempo solo para pensar en su presente -futuro en otros terminos- Y realmente le agobiaba. Necesitaba pensar en una estrategia para detener a Kate, necesitaba pensar en que pasaría con su futuro una vez él hubiera cambiado el pasado ¿Su futuro cambiaría? Le gustaba esto, este Derek, uno que sonreia sin evitarlo y que no estaba alerta en todo momento, uno de sonrisa fácil que seguía teniendo problemas para hablar, un chico sencillo mitad humano mitad bestia -Como le gustaba molestarle- uno que tendría siempre a su manada para todo y él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su futuro con Derek por verlo feliz aunque significara que al volver la manada no existiria, que para ese Derek él no fuera más que un recuerdo de alguien que en su época siquiera sabe que existe.

Le aterraba pensar que su compañero desaparecería, que todo lo que conocía hasta ahora solo lo supiera él, que sin importar cuanto lo intentara jamás iban a ser las cosas como antes.

_Porque Peter estaría bien._

_Porque Derek no estaría sólo._

_Porque Laura no estaría muerta._

_Porque los Argent no estarían en su futuro._

_Porque la manada no existiría._

_Porque él quedaría solo._

Si tan solo supiera realmente que pasaría en su presente, que cambiaria y que no, no quería arriesgarse para volver por nada, para perder todo lo que le costo su manada.

_Quería ser egoista._

Quería tenerlos pero...eso significaria que Derek pasaría por todo otra vez y eso no se lo perdonaría jamasen la vida, Derek tuvo suficiente dolor para toda una vida, no iba a dejar que su pasado le condenara de nuevo, no si esta vez lograba evitarlo.

-Quizá es lo correcto-Se acomodó de lado en la cama y cerró los ojos; mañana lograria escabullirse a la biblioteca y empezaría a buscar los símbolos para proteger a todos de Kate, sobre todo del fuego, la historia no iba a repetirse mientras Stiles se mantuviera allí. Una sola mirada al anillo que portaba en sus manos simbolo de su unión con Derek era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante y no rendirse-Solo esperame SourWolf...-

****************************************

 

Para Derek las cosas no habían sido realmente diferentes luego de lo que había escuchado de él ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ahora se diera cuenta de lo que Kate en realidad quería? Era una Argent y a pesar de que eso no la convertía en alguien malo si era de una familia de cazadores, el lo sabía joder, el había estado presente la vez que Chris Argent había estado en su casa para un acuerdo entre ellos ¿Cómo es que no lo vio?

_Fue ingenuo._

Creer en ella fue el peor error de todos, escucho lo que su yo del futuro le había confesado a Stiles y realmente era lo que estaba sientiendo en ese momento porque se sintió amado por ella, se sintió comprendido luego de la muerte de Paige y luego de sus ojos se tornaran azules porque nadie sabía de ellos, porque paso horas llorando en su habitación maldiciendo sus ojos, porque no podían volver a ser de un amarillo normal como lo eran lo de sus hermanos y resto de manada.

_Porque falló._

Sólo tenía que protegerla de todo el mundo sobrenatural o haberle dicho desde un principio lo que era, el sabía que no debía mezclar humanos con ellos pero simplmente no pudo evitarlo y al parecer en el futuro tampoco pudo porque Stiles podía ser todo lo que quisieran pero seguía siendo un humanos que si bien podía curarse un poco más rápido que uno normal gracias a sus runas aún podía hacerse mucho daño, lo peor de todo es que a él -una versión joven de si mismo- también estaba interesada en Stiles.

_Lo hace humano._

Se dió cuenta en poco tiempo que en realidad Stiles le hacía humano y no solo a él, a su yo del futuro también, porque con nadie hubiera compartido tanta información, jamás hubiera revelado sus más valiosos secretos -mucho menos después de todo lo que había sufrido- Ni siquiera supo en que momento se enamoró de este Stiles también y lo peor de todo es que sabía que volvería a su futuro a vivir su vida, a ser feliz con el Derek que le había marcado como compañero porque a pesar de que no era el suyo su lobo lo reconocía como tal y lloraba la falta de este.

 _Compañeros_.

A pesar de que su lobo lloraba por la falta de este, sabía que lo encontraría en algún momento -quizá no como Stiles había dicho que había sucedido- lo encontraría y no lo dejaría escapar jamás, lo conquistaría lentamente a pesar de que demorara toda la vida en tenerlo junto a él y por sobre todo, seguiría el juego con Kate, necesitaba hacerlo si no quería cambiar esa parte de la historia para que el plan que Stiles estaba creando se llevara a cabo.

-Solo un poco más-miró en dirección al pueblo dónde había escuchado una vez la voz de un no tan infantil Stiles no más de 4 años menor que él-Compañero...-dejo sus ojos brillar en azul y dejo escapar un aullido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Laura vio con curiosidad como es que Stiles se movía bastante bien en la biblioteca a pesar de que recién había entrado a esta, era realmente algo espelusnante como es que lograba saber donde estaba cada maldito libro sin siquiera preguntar por él, es como si él mismo hubiera puesto el orden y los hubiera dictado al resto para que los mantuvieran allí por años. Con un suspiro volvió la vista a su propio libro intentando no perder el hilo de lo que buscaba.

_Pero tenía preguntas._

Ella misma había escuchado todo lo que Stiles había dicho y no podía tener una fé ciega en él como parecían tener todo el resto, no podía simplemente seguirle con los ojos cerrados sin que algo de aquello le sonara mal, era más bien como un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Desde que le había llamado por el nombre de Derek la primera vez que lo escucho hablar las cosas habían sido raras, como una pequeña descarga cada vez que le tocaba.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-

Alzó una ceja y luego la vista por completo de su libro para mirar directamente a Stiles ¿En que momento había cambiado de libro y se había acercado tanto a ella para ni siquiera sentirlo?

-Lo hago-respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Segura?-sonrió levemente mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello trás la oreja-Eres igual a Derek, dicen estar escuchando pero en realidad estan perdidos dentro de esa pequeña cabeza que tiene ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?-

-Nada-

-Laura-hizo mueca-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea ¿Verdad? No vine a dañarte, ni siquiera debería haber venido aquí pero tengo una misión y quiero completarla, necesito hacerlo si eso me da la posibilidad de ver a Derek aunque sea una sola vez más-

Laura contó hasta tres y soltó un gran suspiro mientras dejaba el libro a su lado sin siquiera moverse mucho, no quería que Stiles invadiera su espacio personal y terminara por dejarla completamente desarmada.

-Todo esto es raro, te encontramos hace un par de días en el bosque casi muerto y ahora estás aquí, con la fé de todos sobre tí como si fueras un salvador, algo de toda tu historia no me gusta ¿Sabes? algo no me cuadra en todo lo que nos has dicho-

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

-Kate Argent-fue simple y sintió que se sacó un gran peso de encima-dices que esta con mi hermano en estos momentos y que ella fue la responsable de la muerte de nuestra familia ¿A caso crees que Derek es tan estúpido para estar con ella? Es una Argent, nosotros no nos llevamos bien con ellos-

-Chris también es un Argent y no veo el problema de ello cuando Peter le mete la lengua hasta la garganta-le respondió alejandose de ella para volver a su sillón-tú hermano esta sufriendo Laura y tú no te das cuenta de ello ¿Cónociste a Paige?-

-¿A quién?-

-A eso me refiero, Derek tuvo una novia en la escuela, se llamaba Paige Krasikeva, ella quedo enredada en fuego cruzado, Derek tuvo que matarla por su cuerpo no soportó la mordida ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta que cuando Derek cambia sus ojos permanecen verdes?-recogió sus piernas para abrazarlas y poner su cabeza sobre ellas-sus ojos cambiaron Laura, son azules, tienen el color de cuando matan a un inocente-

-Mientes-le reclamó enojada mientras sus ojos brillaban en amarillo-Derek jamás haría algo así, el no mataría a nadie, aunque tuviera que hacerlo, el es bueno, el jamás saldría con Kate, me lo hubiera dicho-

-El Derek que tu conoces es un simple espejismo de lo que él quiere que veas, me costo tiempo pero me di cuenta que no es quien realmente dice ser, no es alegre Laura, no a sido capaz de contarle a nadie lo que le atormenta, conmigo demoró años en lograr contarme de tí y de la pena que sintió cuando vio la mitad de tu frío cuerpo a los pies de la mansión, le costó contarme lo de que Paige y le costó darse cuenta que en realidad no tuvo la culpa de lo del incendio, que Kate simplemente le tomo como la mejor presa y había pagado por pecador-

-¡Mientes!-

-Laura, eres una buena hermana mayor, Cora y Derek siempre han dicho lo mismo pero no eres completamente preocupada por Derek como lo eres por Cora, eres apenas y tres años mayor que Derek, deberían entenderlo mejor que nadie, tienes sentidos de lobo malditasea, desprende depresión y ansiedad cada vez que entrás a su cuarto, que no sepas ocupar tus poderes no es mi maldita culpa-

Laura arrojó el libro al suelo y se levantó directo donde Stiles jalandole de la camisa con enojo para dejarle a escasos centimetros.

-Eres un mentiroso-le reclamó con los colmillos apretados-Derek me contaría las cosas, el no es como tu dices, es mi hermano, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie-

-Si dices conocerlo mejor que nadie ¿cómo es que no sabías lo de Paige o lo de Kate?-alzó una ceja-nada es como tu crees Laura, no eres perfecta, no eres la hermana mayor que dices ser, pero puedes cambiar, puedes serlo ahora, puedes ayudar a tu hermano cuando te necesita-

-Te demostraré que estas equivocado Stiles-le soltó con fuerza haciendo que la espalda de este chocara contra el sillón y se alejó a grandes pasos de él-te demostraré que no es lo que dices y desmentiré del porque has venido, encontraré la verdad y te juro que me las pagarás-

Stiles la miró desde el sillón frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras su ojos se tornaban rojos y sus colmillos crecían haciendo que el olor a Derek saliera por su cuerpo, algo que solo ocurría cuando se sentía amenazado o estaba siendo atacado por alguien y no había nadie la manada cerca y su magia no era precisamente algo que pudiera salvarlo.

-Quiero verte intentarlo-respondió entre gruñidos-veremos quien es el que se equivoca-

Laura dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo al verlo así, había escuchado de esto, de compañeros que compartían sus poderes con el otro cuando no estaban juntos o cuando era necesario en medio de una pelea, pero verlo...ver algo tan mágico a más de siete años de diferencia entre el Alpha y el compañero era algo digno de ver, quizá...solo quizá Stiles no se equivocaba. 

Con un gruñido se dio la vuelta y abandonó la biblioteca tal cual había dicho, era hora de ver a Derek, necesitaba respuestas.

Stiles soltó un suspiro y dejo su cabeza descansar sobre el sillón, si esto había funcionado significaba una sola cosa.

-Sigues conmigo SourWolf-

*******************

 Derek se dejó en su cama completamente agotado, el tener que fingir frente a Kate era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado porque antes todo era natural, antes realmente pensaba que ella estaba enamorado de él y por eso también había accedido a tener sexo la primera vez pero  ¿Ahora? Ahora sentía como si hubiera estado traicionando a Stiles a pesar de saber que este Stiles no era el que realmente le pertenecia. Aun así no dejaba de sentirse asqueroso.

Giró hasta quedar boca arriba y llenó sus pulmones de aire mientras sus ojos cambiaban a azul antes de cerrarlos, era relajante dejar salir a su lobo de vez en cuando, ahora que Stiles sabía su sucio secreto se le hacía mucho más fácil cambiarlos cuando algo le molestaba, le era mucho más comodo cuando algo no era lo que quería y en realidad estaba dandose cuenta que se estaba expresando de mucha mejor forma de lo que él mismo pensó ¿Cómo es que se le hacía tan fácil con alguien a quien apenas y conocía? Ni siquiera era por todo el pasado-futuro que tenían juntos, sinó más bien porque desprendía un toque de tranquilidad y compañerismo demasiado intenso como para evitarlo.

Posó una mano sobre sus ojos rememorando todo lo que había vivido con Kate hasta la fecha y realmente las cosas se le hacían tan claras, era realmente estupido para no haberse dado cuenta antes ¿Cómo podía haber fallado tanto? No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había confiado en su hermana para contarle algún tipo de secreto como el que tenía en esos momentos, ni siquiera sabía si ella había escuchado aquello o se había hecho la loca pensando que el  no era así, que no era tan estúpido como para caer bajo las garras de una gran arpía. Ojala ella tuviera razón.

-¿Derek?-

-¿Qué sucede Laura?-preguntó mientras dejaba cambiar sus ojos a verde una nueva vez.

-Se lo de Paige-le dijo cerrando la puerta trás ella-se lo que Paige y se lo de Kate-se recargó sobre esta- ¿Cuándo planeabas decirmelo?-

-No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar Laura, ahora tampoco quiero hacerlo-se sentó en la cama-vete de mi cuarto-le pidió.

-Estuve hablando con Stiles hace un rato, el me dijo que había sido tan estúpida para creer que era una gran hermana mayor y ni siquiera me había fijado cuando dejaste de contarme tus cosas-

-No eres estúpida Laura, simplemente no veo el caso de contarte las cosas-mordió sus labios y bajó su vista-Hay muchas cosas que han pasado y no sabes, tampoco necesito que las sepas-

-Pero el si puede saberlas-le dijo con enojo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-frunció el ceño mirandola.

-Eres capaz de contarle tus cosas a él, a un completo desconocido, pero a mi, que soy tu hermana no eres capaz de contarle nada-se cruzó de brazos enojada.

-No le he contado nada a Stiles-

-El sabe cosas que yo no-

-Eso es porque el Derek de su tiempo lo ha hecho, yo ni siquiera me he acercado mucho a él- "Porque vuelve loco a mi lobo" quizo agregar.

-Mentiroso-respondió haciendo sus ojos brillar amarillos-Soy tu hermana mayor, mi deber es cuidarte y necesito saber que te pasa Derek, no puedo creer que tengas tanta confianza con un extraño y no conmigo malditasea-

Derek se levantó furioso de la cama y dejo brillar sus ojos en azul brillante.

-Yo no he abierto mi boca para nada, eres tú quien de un momento a otro ha estado demasiado ocupada para siquiera tener algo de tiempo para mi, se que Cora es nuestra hermana y que tienes obligaciones Laura pero yo también te necesito-mordió sus labios-si te detuvieras siquiera un poco a pesar en que tienes otro hermano quizá te contaría mis cosas-

-No puedo creer que estes celoso de Cora-

-Y yo no puedo creer que estes celosa de Stiles-le rebatió-el es un chico increible, es mi compañero Laura, cada vez que estoy cerca de él es lo único que huelo y quiero marcarlo también, quiero se quede y quiero hacerlo mio hasta que no sepa ningún otro nombre y que se olvide de mi yo del futuro pero no es mio, mi lobo lo extraña y llora por él, porque no es lo que nosotros tenemos, no es lo que tendremos y nuestro verdadero compañero apenas y sabe que existimos-respiró agitado-No lo entiendes, nadie tiene una fé ciega en alguien que ni siquiera es parte de nosotros pero el habla con la verdad, si usaras tus sentidos por unos cinco segundos te darías cuenta de que todo lo que a dicho Stiles es verdad, el conoce hasta mis peores secretos, no se como es que llegue a contarle tantas cosas pero las sabe, son cosas intimas que ni tu has logrado escuchar, no estropees lo que aún puedo contarte, eres mi hermana y te amo, pero si sigues diciendo que el miente o que yo lo hago simplemente pasaré a ignorarte y creeme que en eso soy bastante bueno-la corrió de su puerta y salió del cuarto.

Laura se apoyó en la pared dejandose caer hasta el piso mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus cabellos jalandolos levemente.

-¿Qué mierda he hecho?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kate miró el mapa que le había sacado a Derek hace un par de semanas atrás y terminó por marcar los puntos claves, no era tan difícil si pensaba solo un poco, debía cubrir por completo los alrededores de la casa para poder prender fuego, eso evitaría que ellos intentaran escapar y los mantendría dentro para que las llamas acabaran con todo. Los hombres lobos eran una amenaza de la debía encargarse ella misma, ellos no merecían estar vivos, esto ni siquiera era territorio de ellos, era de los Argent y ellos matarían cualquier hombre lobo porque si este crecía podía convertirse en uno realmente malo.

-Eres ingenuo Derek-dijo cerrando el mapa-realmente ingenuo-sonrió.

-El puede ser todo menos ingenuo-dejo escapar Stiles desde uno de los rincones del cuarto en donde Kate se encontraba-realmente el único ingenuo aquí eres tú si crees que lograras llevar a cabo tus planes en contra de la familia Hale-

-Quién eres-gruñó llevandose una mano a la espalda para sacar su arma.

-Quién soy no es realmente importante-le dijo mostrandose a la poca luz que pasaban por las ventanas-yo no haría eso si fuera tu-movió ligeramente su mano e hizo caer la pistola al suelo para romperla en grandes pedazos-Creeme Kate, no pondrás una sola mano sobre la familia Hale o te arrepentiras hasta el último de tus días-

Kate entrecerró los ojos intentando descubrir quien se encontraba bajo la cama, se suponía que nadie sabía sobre sus planes, ella no los habían comentado a nadie salvo a su padre y estaba seguro que el jamás divulgaría algo que le beneficiaría tanto como esto. Sin siquiera moverse mucho se saco la pistola que mantenía en su vientre y disparó directo en un hombro.

-No pareces ser muy inteligente niño-cargó nuevamente el arma-la siguiente irá directo en tu cabeza, dime quien eres y quien te mandó, si lo haces prometo ser rápida-

Stiles elevó un poco su capa, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se vieran mientras cambiaban a rojos mientra sus colmillos se asomaban.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla Kate Argent-movió sus manos nuevamente haciendo explotar la nueva pistola y corrió donde esta-creeme cuando te digo que te arrepentiras hasta el último de tus días si es que logras llegar allí-golpeó con sus dedos la frente y el pecho de esta mientras resplandecian.

Kate sintió de pronto como el aire se iba de sus pulmones y todo comenzaba a volverse negro, quizá este chico era más peligroso de lo que creía.

Stiles la dejo caer al suelo sin siquiera hacer un intento por aminorar su caída y se limpió las manos en la capa sin dejar soltar pequeños gruñidos, había sido el plan más inteligente decirle a Derek que le colocara el sello en la espalda cuando se juntaron luego de que el despertara, sabía todo lo que Kate planeaba hacer y lamentablemente no era en tanto tiempo como sabía en un principio, todo se agotaba antes de tiempo. Se enderezó tomando el plano entre sus manos dispuesto a caminar a la salida cuando la persona frente a él le hizo soltarlos mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, esto no podía ser posible, él no podía estar allí, no era de esta época, era como él ¿Cómo es qué...?

-Derek....-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Who is he? /-\


	4. Maybe Have.

Derek se paseó una vez por la habitación sin estar muy convencido de como podría hacer las cosas ¿Cómo es que se había descuidado tanto? Sólo un par de minutos le bastaron a Stiles para dejarle solo y arriesgarse completamente a hacer algo que simplemente no tenía pies ni cabeza, si él le estaba dando armas para poder acabar con una guerra que aun no empezaba ¿Por qué se arriesgaba a lo loco? El mejor que nadie conocía el sentimiento de que todo se estaba escapando de las manos como si fuera arena pero ir directamente a la linea de guerra...

El asunto es que ni siquiera le molestaba que Stiles hubiera ido a enfrentarse con Kate como si su vida dependiera de ello, sino que lo hubiera hecho solo. La verdad es que no sabía cuando alcance tenía la magía de Stiles y se sentía mucho más seguro sabiendo que al menos uno de ellos lo estaba acompañando porque era humano, se rompen más fácil, se lastiman tanto que incluso algo pequeño puede desencadenarse en otra cosa.

Lo peor de todo es que se sentía un completo imbécil ante sus propios pensamientos, tratando en ellos a Stiles como si fuera su propio compañero cuando en realidad no era así, simplemente era su compañero pero de un universo/Futuro bastante lejano porque a pesar de que su lobo aceptaba que este stiles era precisamente lo que necesitaban en su vida una simple olfateada le hacía darse cuenta que en realidad no, lamentablemente lo que más le dolía es que se estaba enamorando de este Stiles y cuando fuera el momento de decir adiós, no sabría si realmente sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Debes despertar Stiles, tienes a un Derek sufriendo en el futuro por perderte sin la oportunidad de despedirse primero, no lo hagas sentir más triste-mordió sus labios un momento ante las próximas palabras, simplemente entregarselo a alguien que aunque fuera el mismo en el futuro le dolía demasiado-eres lo único bueno que tiene, no desaparezcas antes de que pueda disfrutarte, ha perdido todo lo que tienes, eres lo único que lo mantiene en pie, lo único que lo mantiene humano. Debes peleear Stiles, desde que te conozco eres un guerrero, demuestrame la clase de guerrero que eres-

***************************

Lo primero que reconoció Stiles cuando abrió los ojos fue el mismo techo que vio cuando despertó por primera vez en ese mundo, asique simplemente se dio cuenta que estaba nuevamente en el cuarto de Derek y nuevamente se dio cuenta que se había desmayado; esto se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito.

-Hey-

-Hey-giró su cabeza para ver a Derek y darle una leve sonrisa desilucionada, no era el Derek que esperaba.

-¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó sobando levemente el cabello de Stiles apartandole algunos mechones de la frente.

-Algo adolorido pero bien-

-Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así, si no te hubiera seguido quiza que locura hubieras cometido, se que quieres cambiar el pasado, se que quieres hacernos a todos felices pero no puedes ir por allí arriesgandote-

-No me paso nada-le reclamó bastante ofendido.

-Claro que te paso algo, estabas en modo Alpha, no se si llegamos a tener la charla pero por lo visto creo que no, si un compañero de Alpha ocupa sus poderes y es herido con algo nocivo para un hombre lobo puedes morir de verdad, cuando tus ojos cambian a rojo dejas de ser humano Stiles, el Acónito que tiene Kate es bastante raro, no se a quien se lo ha comprado pero mamá sabía como liberarte de él, hiciste fiebre y tuvimos que tratarte con antibióticos-hizo mueca-Toda la noche inconsciente, no hagas esto de nuevo, no seas tan temerario por favor-

Stiles quiso molestarse y alegar que estaba siendo un exagerado pero sabía que no, quiza no conocia tanto a este Derek como conocia al suyo pero eran la misma persona, debía hacerse la idea de que posiblemente no podría volver y que este Derek sería todo lo que le quedaría, para bien o para mal, era todo lo que tenía y que le estaba manteniendo en pie en esos momentos.

-Espera...¿tu madre conoce la solución a este Acónito?-

-Si, ella lo hace; es la única-

-Pidele que me la dé, hablaré con Deaton, si no puedo volver a mi tiempo le pedire que hable con su yo futuro hasta llegar a mi actual, necesito que mi Derek y Peter esten a salvo.

Si a Derek le dolió el como Stiles llamo de forma posesivo a su Yo futuro realmente lo escondió perfectamente, era realmente el peor de los dolores porque su lobo reconocía que era su compañero pero al mismo tiempo algo andaba mal, las cosas no deberian ser así joder.

-Hablaré con ella-Se alejó de Stiles para enderezarse-también hablaré con Deanton, me encargaré de que sepan tu mensaje, tu intenta mejorar por ahora, podrás levantarte en las próximas horas-Se dio la vuelta-mejorate Stiles, no vuelvas a hacer este tipo de locuras-le pidió-no todos saben en que momento desapareciste, no nos asustes otra vez-

-Gracias Derek-

Este simplemente no respondió y salió del cuarto intentando no mostrar que tan conforme estaba con los pensamientos de Stiles, al menos estaba salvandolo en un futuro, podía ser un hijo de perra luego, ahora tenía que hacer algo para no acabar como en el futuro que Stiles conocía.

-Me enamoré de un imbécil-suspiró.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Kate simplemente adelanto todos sus jodidos planes, hace dos días ese maldito crio se había reído en su cara, realmente se las iba a pagar como no hubiera otra cosa, primero iría por los Hale y luego por ese imbécil ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearla y creer que saldría inmune de ello? Además también era un hombre lobo, vio sus ojos y como su postura estuvo en alerta en todo momento, como un jodido lobo que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Terminó de guardar las cosas en su bolso y se acomodó sin cuidado las armas a sus costados, hoy iba a acabar con esos jodidos hombres lobo fuera lo último que hiciera y lo haría con o sin la ayuda de su padre y esos cazadores de mierda que le quería dar, no iba a esperar un poco más y que ese mocoso los alertara de lo que ella llevaba planeando, suficiente de su tiempo había gastado para que todo se fuera al carajo por terceros. El mundo estaría mucho mejor sin los Hale.

Para ella, los hombres lobo no eran nada más que mutaciones de la licantropía que no deberían haber dejado jamás los laboratorios ¿Cómo es que había gente que le gustara serlo? Tener que sucumbir a la luna una vez al mes, tener que hacer que todo bajo sus propios instintos poruqe no era suficiente con que quisiera hacer algo por lo que creía correcta y a pesar de que no iba a negar que el hecho de tener mejor resistencia, el olfato, la vista y el oído mucho más desarrollados era una de las mejores cosas que tenían, todo eso pasaba a segundo plano. Ella sabía perfectamente que el instinto podía ser mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa de la que ella estaba esperando que fueran ellos, no iba a arriesgarse la verdad si es que podía evitarlo, no lo hizo antes, no lo iba a hacer ahora.

-Van a arder-puso su vista en la daga que tenía sobre la mesa-van a arder hasta que su vida se apague por completo-terminó de prepararse y se dirigió a la puerta-hoy se acaba esto querido dErek-

Si ella no se equivocaba en nada, las cosas saldrían como lo venía planeando desde hace meses, era la mejor de todas las estrategías, no iba a perder.

-Hoy los Hale serán mios-

_La historia se estaba reescribiendo._

_Las cosas no cambiarian por completo._

Ella misma se encargaría de que la historia no cambiara en nada y es más, si es que podía esta vez haría de todo por encargarse de los Hale, todos perecerían.

****************************

-¡No puedes hacer lo se te de en gana Stiles!-gruñó completamente enfadado-no puedes simplemente decirnos que esperemos a que ella ataque, no puedes ser tan imbécil-le dijo-ella no esperara nada, mucho menos después del espectaculo que hiciste donde obviamente te descubrio-

-Pues perdoname Don perfecto por haber hecho una locura pero no quería ella los quemara vivos, a la próxima vez que tenga que viajar en el tiempo dejaré que ella haga lo que quiere, no cuenten conmigo para nada-

-No lo entiendes Stiles, Kate es impredecible, esa loca es capaz de llegar en cualquier momento porque ahora sabe que lo probocaste y fuiste tan imbécil para ir como Alpha, tal parece que no te enseñaron nada en la manada tuya, nos cubrimos las espaldas Stiles, no actuamos solos o por instintos, no somos animales-

-A veces pareciera que si lo son ¿Sabes? Tú y Laura me superaron por completo, no puedo creer que sean tan imbéciles con respecto a esto, les pedí que se fueran porque era lo mejor pero no, esa manía horrible de permanecer todos en casa ¿Cómo es que no pueden ver que les quiero salvar la vida?-

-De la misma forma que no puedes ver que nosotros no queremos que nos salves la vida a costa de sacrificios, somos una manada Stiles, pero sobre ello somos humanos ¿Lo sabes? No se si lo recuerdes pero tienes que entender que no haces las cosas por ti mismo, todos somos parte de algo, tienes que darte cuenta que no puedes dar por hecho que ella no te atacará porque no eres parte de la manada, eres un hombre lobo y eso para ella es suficiente-

-¿No soy de la manada?-se cruzó de brazos ofendido-gracias por decirlo antes-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Stiles, eres de la manada, pero no de esta, perteneces a la manada Hale y por eso siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido pero no eres parte de la manada de esta época, en si, lo único sobrenatural de tu manada real soy yo y ni siquiera soy un Alpha todavía y jamás lo seré-hizo mueca-perdoname pero creo que tienes que bajar de esa nube, las cosas no son fáciles-

-Las cosas jamás han sido fáciles-le dijo enojado para darse la vuelta-tú simplemente eres un imbécil Derek-salió enojado del cuarto.

Derek se paso una mano por la cara completamente frustrado y contó hasta diez antes de seguirlo, no podía ser que por una discusión mandaran todo a la borda ¿Es que acaso no se podía dar cuenta que solo quería protegerlo?

-Porque tienes que ser tan cabeza dura joder-caminó enojado dispuesto a seguirlo fuera de casa-Kate...-dejó escapar intentando recordar como es que ella había llegado allí sin que el la sintiera, estaba perfectamente seguro de que había tenido sus sentidos en ella puesta todo el maldito día ¿Cómo es que paso esto?

-Derek-le dijo caminando en dirección a la casa tan solo unos pocos pasos-¿Realmente creiste que podrías engañarme?-se rio-no eres más que un cachorro jugando a ser Alpha, nuestro querido Derek ¿Qué dirían tus padres de saber que me diste todas las coordenadas de como entrar a la casa sin ser descubierta? Eres tan ingenuo-se burló-simplemente alguien como tú podría hacer esto, creer que una chica como yo te querría, no me hagas reir-

-Alejate de mi casa Kate-dejó escapar un gruñido-tu no sabes con quien te estas metiendo en estos momentos, será mejor que ni siquiera lo intentes-

-Es que no lo estoy intentando Derek ¿Aún no lo entiendes?-prendió un fosforo-Eres todo mio-lo dejó caer al suelo.

Derek vió con miedo como el fosforo terminó por caer en lo que supuso era acelerante o gasolina porque el rededor de la casa se prendió bastante rápido.

-Qué mierda estas haciendo-corrió directó donde ella intentando estrangularla con sus propias manos pero chocando con una pared invisible en el proceso-que mierda es esto-golpeó la pared con fuerza intentando pasarla-Sacame de Kate, te juro que saldré por mis propios medios y te comeré viva-

-Aún crees en los finales felices-le dijo en modo de burla mientras se daba la vuelta-lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera tuve que esperar porque tu familia llegara, me encargue de que ellos no pudieran salir de casa desde hace un par de horas, solo faltabas tú, tu fuiste el único que no se dio cuenta de la trampa-miró el sotano donde se podían ver manos intentando escapar del lugar-cabaste su propia tumba Derek, dejame decirte que es lo mejor que has logrado hacer con toda tu vida-se alejó un par de pasos apresiando su obra, esto era lo mejor de todo, había salido tan fácil, había sido como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Derek comenzó a toser momentos después, la cantidad de humo que sus pulmones estaban respirando fuera hombre lobo o no, iban a acabar con él ¿Por qué mierda había peleado con Stiles esa tarde? tenía que haberse quedado callado tal cual Laura le había si dicho y hubiera logrado estar alerta, llevar el plan acabo, salvar a su familia como se suponía que lo iban a hacer, no simplemente dejar que las cosas avanzaran como lo estaban haciendo ahora. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró nuevamente a la casa intentando llegar al sotano aunque de esto apenas y existiera algo, el fuego se había propagado con bastante fuerza por la casa, la sala, el techo y lo que alguna vez conoció como un segundo piso ya no existían, ¿Es que esa maldita había pensando en todas las formas para dejarlos dentro?

Se dio la vuelta intentando encontrar otra forma de llegar al sotano, podía escuchar los gritos por parte de su familia y simplemente se sentía el peor de todos los hombres, no podía ser que a pesar de que Stiles se lo hubiera advertido simplemente hubiera ido irónicamente a la boca del lobo.

-¡Cora!-gritó por su hermana pequeña, no recordaba si había salido con Laura como había dicho o se había quedado con mamá como solía hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo-¡Laura!-tenía al menos que salvarlas, verlas bien, tenían que estar vivas, tenía que lograr que ellas se salvaran, no podía ser que por segunda vez su familia muriera y esta vez el no exitiría en el futuro para ver a su familia salvarse, el no estaría presente para poder ayudar a Stiles, a una nueva manada y pedir ayuda para volver a este preciso momento años después para remediar todos sus errores, un error que no solo le estaba costando la vida a él esta vez, sino que también a su familia-¡Laura!-gritó antes de volver a toser.

-¡Derek!-

Se giró, esa era la voz de Laura, esa era la jodida voz de Laura y no venía precisamente del sotano.

-¡Laura!-

-Derek ¿Dónde estás? Necesito saber quien más esta en la casa, esto comenzó cuando veníamos a casa, aun faltan pocos metros para llegar, dime donde estas-

-¿Estás con Cora?-

-Derek no me cambies el tema ¿En dónde demonios estás?-

-Vayanse-pidió sintiendo como la casa seguía destruyendose muy a pesar de que el suelo ya casi ni siqueira existía-Toma a Cora y vete por favor, escapen, vayanse lejos, escondance por favor-

-¡No! ¡No si eso significa dejarte aquí!-

-Joder Laura ¡Vete!-le gritó intentando que se fuera-no vas a lograr nada quedandote tu también, la casa tiene protección, intente salir pero estamos encerrados-mordió sus labios intentando esquivar lo poco del techo que aun quedaba y que se estaba viniendo abajo-Vete por favor-

-Derek...-

-¡Vete Laura!-Miró por una de las ventanas como Laura se quedaba parada al frente con Cora entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar llorar en ese preciso momento-¡Vete!-

Laura mordió sus labios viendo como el hogar donde creció estaba cayendose a pedazos, el olor a carne quemada podía sentirse por todos lados y ver a Derek...el resto había dejado de gritar hace poco tiempo, había encontrdo a Peter al otro lado de la casa inconsciente y algo herido pero sus primos, sus padres y resto de familia estaba segura que habían estado en el interior del sotano, donde aún podía ver algunos brazos sobresalir pero ya no se movían. Ver a Derek a través de la ventana quebrada con fuego por todos lados, estaba sucio, podía ver cuan cansado estaba solo por el hecho de tener que respirar el humo que estaba soltando esa casa, él...

-Entraste por nosotras-le dijo escondido a Cora en su cuello para que no viera-Derek-intento acercarse un poco, no podía dejarlo allí, era su hermano pequeño-

-Laura-le dio una leve sonrisa, como si verlas bien fuera todo lo que necesitaba para morir en paz-serás un gran Alpha Laura-vio los ojos de su hermana pasar a rojo-Estoy orgulloso de tí-

Laura vio en lo que pareció ser cámara lenta como es que la casa terminaba por explotar, el fin el fuego había llegado a la red de gas y había hecho que todo terminara por explotar, vio como todo lo que alguna vez creyó que sería eterno estaba cayendose a pedazos, estaba rompiendose de la peor forma morir, porque sintió el calor de las llamas pasar por su lado y todo salir en diferentes direcciones, vio como el cuerpo de Peter era enterrado bajo algunas maderas poco prendidas y como el cuerpo de Derek chocaba contra la pared invisible, ella sabía que era ceniza de montaña y no estaban puestas de cualquier forma, habían hecho algo para que no se corrieran con el fuego ni con nada, no podría jamás romper esto.

 _Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar_.

 _La mansión si ardió hasta los cimientos_.

 _La manada Hale si se derrumbo y desaparecio por completo_.

 _Peter si quedo en el hospital_.

 _Laura esta vez no se fue con Derek, escapo con Cora_.

Laura se dio al vuelta y escapó, corrió con Cora aún en brazos, no podía permitirse que las cosas salieran mal para ellas dos también, ellas debían hacer lo que Derek quería, escapar y vivir una vida, tener lo que a todos se les negó.

-Mantente vivo Derek-dejó escapar mientras miraba al cielo, ella aún sentía el débil latir del corazón de su hermano, eso debía ser suficiente para mantenerle bien hasta que lograra escapar lo más lejos de casa.

Kate tenía un plan y lo concreto por completo, hizo arder a la manada Hale, mato a cada hombre lobo que logro encerrar en dentro de la mansión, incluso el que logro salvarse no quedo completamente cuerdo para seguir vivo en futuro, fue brillante su imagianción, el hacerles creer que podrían salir del sotano o que la cenizano no estaba, había pasado semanas haciendo el plan, era obvio que no iba a fallar.

-Te lo dije Derek-se acercó hasta el cuerpo de este dandole la vuelta con el pie, era grandioso que la explosión no lo hubiera matado-Jamás confies en un cazador Derek, tus padres debieron haberte enseñado eso-disparó en su cabeza viendo como todo parecia ir de acuerdo al plan, era realmente la mejor de todas las vistas-gracias por dejarme entrar cachorro-le dio la espalda y se escabullo en el bosque.

*****************************

El único error de Kate fue creer que Derek estaba solo y que no sabía lo que ella estaba planeando porque todo lo que Kate vio, la familia arder, al misma mansión explotar, el olor a carne quemada y los lamentos de la familia fueron creados por la magia de Stiles, la discusión había sido parte de todo eso cuando se dieron cuenta que Kate estaba a pocos metros de distancia, hicieron al ilsuión realista jamás creada  porque Derek estaba solo en la mansión -habían hecho a todos escapar esa misma mañana luego de lograr al fin llevar la cura al futuro de Stiles- Habían hecho que todos se separaran y se juntarían años después en la mansión Hale, la harían construir una nueva vez, pero esta vez los cazadores no estarían entre ellos, solo Derek iba a quedar y muy por bajo el radar, porque todo lo que la gente sabría es que la familia Hale decidió irse por unos años pero sería momento de volver.

Incluso la mejor de las ilusiones de Stiles fue haberle hecho creer que había matado a Derek y que Laura había logrado escapar siendo la nueva Alpha, realmente la bala si bien llego a Derek, no fue en la cabeza como ella creyo, fue más bien en un hombro.

Stiles desapareció todo en cuestión de minutos, ayudo a Derek a levantarse y apagaron entre los dos las pequeñas llamas que habían sido reales -No mucho, apenas y poco menos de un metro sobre el pasto-

-Gracias Stiles-Le dijo- Mi familia y yo estaremos eternamente en deuda contigo.

-Tener a la familia Hale en deuda es lo mejor de todo-Se rio cansado, no se estaba sintiendo muy bien-Gracias por permitirme conocerte Derek-comenzó a sentirse liviano, lo sabía, era momento de regresar-Gracias por todo-

-Stiles...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, veía a Stiles y sabia que sería la última vez, porque tendría a otro Stiles en su vida, el de esta dimensión pero secretamente siempre estaría enamordo de este-no lo hagas por favor, no me dejes-lo abrazó con desespereación, no quería que se fuera, su lobo lloraba con él, no podía ser verdad.

-Buscame-Le pidió-Buscame y marcame, cuentame de ti y de los lobos, crea tu propia manada conmigo-Le sonrió entre sollozos-Se un gran Alpha, se un gran hombre, toma todo lo que la vida te quiera dar y hazlo tuyo-Le pidió acercandose a él para besarlo como desde hacia tiempo estaba ansiando-Tomalo-Susurró antes de juntar sus labios en un casto beso-Te amo...-desapareció.

Derek se dejo caer al piso con el collar que Stiles le había dado entre sus manos.

-También te amo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo nos queda el epilogo :3


	5. Maybe... "Take it!"

Los cambios habían sido completamente diferentes para cada persona a su alrededor, posiblemente no fueran completamente conscientes pero el hecho de que Stiles salvara a toda la familia Hale significaba que varias cosas habían cambiado, que posiblemente ni siquiera el mismo estaría dentro de la manada que alguna vez considero su hogar porque si de algo había aprendido con todas las series que había visto es que si cometías aunque fuera un pequeño cambio eso cambiaria por completo las cosas en el futuro -Ya lo había visto con Flash muchas veces- Posiblemente muy a pesar de todo Stiles estaba seguro que sin importar lo que cambiara en el futuro el iba a estar bien con ello porque era lo que les agradaba más, era saber que al fin las cosas iban a cambiar para Derek y por ende para la manada completa porque se dio cuenta que un Derek con Laura era tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a ver que si tuviera que ir al pasado a evitar aquello lo haría todas y cada una de ellas solo por verlo sonreír.

Posiblemente de lo primero que se dio cuenta cuando despertó, fue el hecho de que no se encontraba en la mansión como había pasado en un principio, cuando se fue, sino más bien se encontraba en su propio cuarto con Scott a su lado aunque completamente dormido, como si se hubiera mantenido varias horas despierto esperando algún resultado positivo por su parte.

Las cosas no le cuadraban completamente.

_Para su manada nada había cambiado, la muerte seguía rondando entre ellos sin ganas de irse, como si estuviera aguardando pacientemente por su siguiente presa._

Con muy pocas intenciones de despertarlo se movió lentamente hasta que tuvo los pies por completo en el suelo y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido, no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando ¿Tanto las había jodido para estar en su casa? No recordaba muy bien cuando había sido la última vez que había vuelto a poner un pie sobre ella, después de todo se había mudado con Derek poco después de salir de la Universidad y realmente a su padre lo veía todos los días en el trabajo, no es como si hechara de menos volver aquí.

-Qué mierda es esto-susurró para sí.

En la sala de estar se encontraba toda la manda esparcida en lo que parecía ser un campamento ¿Desde cuando la manada estaba junta? Mejor dicho ¿Desde cuándo Jackson había vuelto a la manada? Podía recordar que la última vez que le vieron en ella fue cuando tuvo un problema con una manada rival pero luego de acabar con ello el había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido en Beacon Hills ¿Qué tanto había jodido las cosas esta vez?

-Stiles-

Simplemente se giró, más por instinto que por otra cosa, no podía estar completamente seguro si aquella voz era porque su cabeza aun no estaba del todo bien o porque si las había jodido y había creado su propio espacio-tiempo con la diferencia que tenía un poco de la pelicula de Sexto sentido, realmente estaba viendo gente muerta en esos momentos.

-Erica...-soltó junto con el aire que no sabía que retenía ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera con ellos, recordaba perfectamente que había muerto mucho antes de Boyd y de eso la verdad es que ya habían pasado varios años, muchos para su gusto.

-Parece que hubieras visto a un fastama-se rio terminando de hacerse una coleta baja, realmente ni siquiera estaba vestida en pijamas como el resto, pero muy parecido, un pantalón ancho que estaba seguro Stiles que era suyo y una polera de gatos bastante grande para el cuerpo de Erica-Por otro lado, a mi me gustaría saber como es que te levantaste de la cama, se supone que Scott esta cuidando de ti-

-Scott se quedo dormido-dio un paso atrás-¿Por qué está cuidando de mi?-malditos viajes en el tiempo.

-Estuvimos entrenando ayer, no creo que lo recuerdes pero te desmayaste, te trajimos aquí por los cambios que le estan haciendo a la mansión, Derek pide disculpas por no poder quedarse pero debía ir a revisar que las cosas esten bien-le toco del hombro-estas muy palido ¿Seguro que estas bien?-

¿Derek se acordaba de él? Ya no sabía donde comenzar, no podía llegar y soltar la bomba de que posiblemente estaba viviendo en una realidad alterna donde ella y al parecer Boyd no habían muerto, donde la manada había disminuido bastante -demasiadas muertes sobre ellos para siquiera intentar reclutar otro miembro-

Sin sentirte capaz de responder simplemente dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza en dirección a Erica y se alejó en dirección a su cuarto una nueva vez; tenía que contactarse con Deaton e intentar saber que tanto las había jodido esta vez ¿Era normal que deseara que las cosas se quedaran tal cual era antes de su brillante idea de ir seis meses en el pasado? Quizá su situación era completamente horrible en el futuro que no termino de vivir -gracias nuevamente a Flash por saber sobre esos estúpidos cambios- pero al menos allí sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, aquí por otro lado era una realidad completamente a ciegas y no quería tropezarse con lo peor.

-Stiles-

-Scotty, Hey-Le dio una pequeña sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras se apoyaba en la pared a su lado, estaba completamente seguro que su corazón latía tan rápido que todos se habían dado cuenta de que se encontraba a principios de un ataque de pánico.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-De maravilla-cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro-Es solo mi chispa, la siento un poco diferente, es todo-

-¿Diferente?-le preguntó ladeando la cabeza-Es por lo de ayer ¿Verdad? Te dijimos que no debías practicar el hechizo si aun no habías terminado de practicar con Deaton pero simplemente lo hiciste-soltó un suspiro-nos diste un susto muy grande-

-¿Un hechizo?-Entrecerró los ojos-¿Qué hechizo?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-alzó las cejas-¿Recuerdas siquiera algo del porque nos juntamos ayer?-

-Ni siquiera recuerdo que nos hayamos juntado en primer lugar-miró a Scott a los ojos y luego miró al piso-Necesito ir con Deaton, tengo algo que preguntarle y rellenar mi laguna mental-

-Yo te llevaré, quede en verme con Isaac y Lydia en el centro comercial pero puedo ir a dejarte, avisaré a Derek para que te pase a buscar luego-

-Eso sería agradable-le dio una leve sonrisa.

******************************

El viaje hacia la veterinaria no les tomo mas de 15 minutos en los cuales intentaron no sumergirse en el incomodo silencio que estaba haciendo presente entre ellos. Stiles realmente no podía culpar a Scott por intentar mantener algún tipo de conversación, después de todo para ellos era realmente fácil hablar de cualquier cosa pero esta línea de tiempo era tan diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado que no quería decir algo que lo delatara ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir allí? No llevaba siquiera dos horas despierto y tenía ganas de volver a la cama a esconderse de todo el mundo hasta que alguien fuera capaz de explicarle que mierda estaba pasando con él.

Despedirse de Scott una vez se bajó del auto y rechazar que se quedara durante la revisión fue más fácil de lo que creyó asique simplemente le quedaron dos teorías, la primera era que este Scott era demasiado estúpido para ver más allá de su propia nariz y la segunda era que este Scott era mas parecido al suyo y sabía cuando tenía que simplemente mantenerse al margen de la situación esperando a que Stiles estuviera listo para contarle las cosas; esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Entró a la veterinaria con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía cuanto había jodido las cosas y a pesar de que estaba seguro que Deaton podría ayudarle no sabía cuanto era lo que el veterinario conocia sobre su situación.

-Stiles, no espere verte tan temprano por aquí, pensé que demorarias más en despertar-

-Tengo un pequeño problema Deaton, se que vas a enojarte por todo, pero necesito ayuda, viaje en el tiempo y creo que las he cagado completamente-hizo mueca ante lo último.

Deaton alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Stiles y solo asintió abriendo la puerta para que pasara, esta era una conversación que llevaba esperando tener desde hace bastante tiempo y era mejor ahora que no había nadie de la manada que pudiera interrumpirlos.

-Se de tu viaje en el tiempo Stiles, una cosa que los Duidras y los emisarios de manada tenemos bastante claro que es el tiempo, nosotros nos movemos de una forma bastante diferente a como se mueve el resto-

-¿Cómo...?-

-Te contactaste conmigo antes de que todo cambiara, logré darle la cura a Derek y a Peter cuando las cosas cambiaron por completo, nosotros podemos ver como comienzan a cambiar, el hecho de que tu aparecieras ahora mismo solo confirma mi teoría-se apoyó en la camilla-Eres el único que recuerda realmente lo que ha pasado, el que Derek y Peter fueran heridos es parte de una línea de tiempo completamente ajena a la nuestra-

-Pero no cambie muchas cosas, para los Argent, la manada Hale se quemo por completo, todos menos Laura y Cora escaparon y luego Laura volvió a morir a manos de Peter, la historia se repitió-

-El asunto Stiles es que el hecho de que fuera Cora en vez de Derek quien escapara cambio los hechos, pero resulta que no fue solo eso lo que paso ¿Verdad?-se cruzó de brazos-¿A quién más salvaste?-

-No-frunció el ceño mordiendose los labios-Eso no pudo ser verdad-

-Salvaste no solo a Derek, Laura y Cora, salvaste a toda la manada Hale, completamente a toda e incluso dejaste que algunos otros lobos nacieran cuando se suponía que debían, cambiaste hasta el mas minimo detalle con ellos, por eso también demoraste en volver-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tenías algo pendiente Stiles, algo que se supone que debías resolver pero no era por completo, no deberías haber salvado a la manada Hale, solo debiste haberles advertido de lo que estaba ocurriendo-

-Lo hice, le dije a la madre de Derek lo que estaba pasando-

-Pero ella no es tu Alpha-

-¿Y que tiene que ver que Derek sea mi Alpha con todo esto?-

-Tus poderes comenzaron a manifestarse después de que supiste lo de los hombres lobo y el mundo sobrenatural, tus poderes comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuerte a medida que tu relación con Derek comenzaba a mejorar y obtuviste el control por completo de ellos cuando Derek acendio a un lobo completo. El asunto Stiles es que desde siempre estuviste conectado con Derek, por eso tu chispa fue creciendo a medida que Derek comenzaba a tener más control y más terreno de por medio. Lamentablemente el Derek que conociste y del que te enamoraste es de una línea completamente diferente-

-No estaré con él-

-El mundo se encarga de que nada cambie para los que viven en esa realidad, para ellos tu volviste posiblemente varios días después o incluso menos, para las personas de aquí te desmayaste luego de que practicaras un hechizo del que no tenías todo el conocimiento previo que se necesita-

-No podré volver a mi linea de tiempo ¿Verdad?-

-Para volver deberías volver al momento exacto donde comenzaste a ayudar a la manada Hale y evitar a toda costa todo el contacto que tuviste con ellos, aunque eso significara que posiblemente  ni siquiera quedarías en la misma línea temporal de la cual comenzaste. Todo acción tiene su reacción, quizá esto fue lo mejor-

Stiles alzó ambas cejas ante las palabras de Deaton y simplemente negó dándose la vuelta para salir de allí, necesitaba algo de aire limpio y lograr comprender que esta vez no podría simplemente hacer vista gorda con lo que estaba pasando y correr a los brazos de Derek para evitar que todo le estaba pasando le afectara porque cuando corriera a los brazos de Derek no estaba seguro si realmente era el Derek del que se había enamorado. Lamentablemente tampoco tendría tiempo para poder comprender si era realmente su Derek o algo de lo que alguna vez había llegado a conocer porque si esta era su vida, tendría simplemente que acostumbrarse a lo que le diera el destino.

Alzó la vista el cielo en cuanto dejo la veterinaria y hecho a correr lejos de allí, lejos de todos, no podía simplemente soportar con todo lo que estaba pasando, no en ese momento al menos, no después de asimilar al fin que posiblemente jamás podría volver a ver a la persona que le hizo darse cuanta que no necesitaba ser como los demás para ser una de las partes más valiosas de la manada.

 _Lamentablemente todo nada era igual_.

_Eran las mismas personas con diferentes recuerdos._

_Su manada no era por completo su manada, había algo que jamás iba a recuperar sin importar los viajes al pasado que hiciera._

_Derek no sería el mismo_.

Entre más corría por le bosque más se daba cuenta que no sería lo mismo, podría comportarse igual, verse igual e incluso pensar igual pero en el fondo el mismo sabía que no sería lo mismo, no podía simplemente dejarse caer en el espirar que estaba sumergiéndose, no podía evitar pensar que si quizá le hubiera puesto más atención a lo que Deaton le había dicho las cosas serían diferentes.

 _Porque el pasado no se debe cambiar_.

 _Porque el futuro no puede predecirse_.

 _Porque el presente es efímero_.

-Lo siento-

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Derek miró su teléfono una nueva antes de simplemente desistir, no podía ser verdad que Stiles se escondiera luego de que Scott lo llevara a la veterinaria, había recibido el llamado de Deaton pasada la media tarde, le había dicho lo que más había temido, ese Stiles no era realmente el Stiles que pertenecía a esta época y posiblemente ese Stiles jamás volvería con ellos sino que este era el Stiles que había viajado en el tiempo al pasado intentando encontrar una cura para su yo del futuro.

Lamentablemente había agotado todos los recursos que poseía para poder buscar una solución a su problema, Deaton busco por varios de sus libros junto al resto de la manada llegando siempre a la misma respuesta, Stiles solo podría despedirse de su Derek una sola vez, en un pequeño viaje que no duraría más de un par de minutos, no podría quedarse mucho y no podría volver allí, lo peor de todo es que una vez que hubiera hecho el viaje parte de los recuerdos que tenía con ese Derek se sellarían en el viaje evitando que pudiera volver a acceder a ellos porque eran parte del combustible para lograr el hechizo.

_Sacrificar lo más valioso por un par de minutos._

_Sacrificar lo más valioso por un par de nuevos recuerdos_.

-Mierda Stiles ¿Dónde te metiste?-

Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos y miró nuevamente por la ventana de la mansión, no podía encontrar a Stiles por el vinculo de compañeros porque este no era su Stiles, podía saber su ubicación porque no habían hablado de cambiar lazos y la verdad es que no podría hacer eso, no podría cambiar lazos, no cuando su Stiles estaba viviendo otra vida sin poder saber que no era la vida real, porque entre todas las personas de ambos mundos solo ellos tres eran los únicos que realmente sabían lo que estaba pasando, fueron los únicos que lograron darse cuenta de las cosas antes de que la realidad les golpeara en la cara.

Soltó un gran suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser verdad que lo último que le dijo a su Stiles fue "iré a arreglar la casa, te veo en el entrenamiento" Porque si lo vio cuando volvió al bosque a ver el entrenamiento pero no fue lo que esperaba porque en cuanto poso su vista sobre Stiles lo vio cambiar, vio que algo no era tal cual lo había dejado en la mañana, quizá el color de sus ojos -aun poco más claros de lo que estaba acostumbrado- quizá fue por la mueca que hizo antes de desmayarse pero simplemente sabía que no era él.

_Lo perdió._

-Encontraron a Stiles-

-¿Dónde?-

-En el bosque, cerca de donde perdí mi inhalador la primera vez, esta inconsciente y con algunas heridas que Deaton esta tratando-

-¿Heridas?-

-Deaton asume que iba corriendo cuando tropezó, tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, es posible que despierte luego-

-Gracias Scott-vio a su beta irse del lugar, Stiles tenía razón, las cosas habían cambiado bastante de un mundo a otro-Solo espérame...-

*************************

La siguiente vez que Stiles abrió los ojos realmente ya ni siquiera tenía idea en donde se encontraba, podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo y a él ya ni siquiera le importaba la verdad, no podía volver a su vida y no podía intentar hacer una nueva, no si eso significa renunciar a Derek, a su vida, a su manada, a todo lo que conocía como suyo para reemplazarlo por copias de los originales.

-Hey-

Giró su cabeza solo lo suficiente para encontrarse con los ojos de Derek devolverle la mirada y le dio una leve sonrisa, quizá él tenía alguna respuesta favorable a todo.

-Hey-repitió sintiendo la garganta un poco seca.

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito-le acarició despacio el cabello-debemos dejar de encontrarnos así-le sonrió-jamás tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros evitando que Kate matara a mi familia, lamentablemente no es en las condiciones que me hubiera gustado-

-No debiste esforzarte tanto para darme las gracias-

-Ni tú, por lo que Deaton dijo para ti solo fueron unos minutos en los que estuviste conmigo cuando era un adolescente pero en la vida real han pasado seis años, apareciste en la misma línea de tiempo porque cambiaste las cosas, cambiaste tanto y realmente te pido disculpas por todo lo que perdiste-

-No perdí mucho-intentó que no sera tan mal como el mismo se sentía.

-Perdiste todo, a tu padre, tu amigos, tu manada y me perdiste a mi-

-Sigues conmigo-

-Pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que no somos a quien amamos, te hice caso y te busque, mi lobo llora por su compañero a pesar de que tengo justo a mi lado, el lobo del Derek de tu tiempo hace lo mismo-

Stiles se mantuvo en silencio mirando a todos lados, no podía ser verdad, no podía simplemente esperar que Derek terminara de repetir lo mismo que Deaton le había dicho para darse cuenta que la realidad era mucho peor, no podría seguir con su vida sabiendo que esta ni siquiera le pertenecía porque todos los recuerdos que tenía eran de una vida que no estaba viviendo.

-Deaton encontró una forma de volver a tu tiempo-

-El me dijo que no existía-

-Y no existe porque no irás para quedarte, solo para despedirte de mi, ocuparemos parte de tus recuerdos para viajar a tu mundo, solo durará un par de minutos-

-Sacrificar recuerdos para crear nuevos-susurró para si mientras alzaba ambas cejas-leí de ese hechizo, debes sacrificar una cantidad algo grande de recuerdos para poder acceder a estar con esa persona por poco más de 3 minutos, no puedo dar todo lo que recuerdo por tres minutos con Derek-

-No vas a hacerlo solo, cuando tu des de tus recuerdos yo daré de los míos, tu no fuiste el único que cambiaste-

-Deaton dijo que el universo equilibraría las cosas...-

-Tu llegaste y el se fue, ese fue el cambio que quiso el universo, no se porque y tampoco se en realidad desde hace cuanto que vienes viajando por el tiempo para llegar aquí pero si al menos sacrificando entre ambos un par de recuerdos es la única manera de verlos por última vez, sacrificaré hasta mi propio cuerpo-

Stiles le dio una leve sonrisa, este era como el Derek que había conocido hace un "tiempo" atrás, era el que se preocupaba por otros ante de preocuparse por el mismo y sobre todo, era como si su Derek viviera dentro de él. Eran los mismos principios y de caballero que tenía, primero su manada y luego él, en este caso, primero Stiles y luego él.

Podría sacrificar el mayor de todos los recuerdos que tuviera con Derek pero simplemente no le iba a asegurar que las cosas salieran como se debía asique haría hasta el último de todos los recuerdos, posiblemente sería un poco asqueroso y le costaría hasta lo último de chispa que tenía en esos momentos pero intentaría volver  a su cuerpo, si bien este era Stiles tal cual se conocía, tenía bastantes cicatrices menos de las que él mismo había tenido, este no era él, su alma quizá lo era pero este cuerpo no le pertenecía y si algo había aprendido en las muchas lecturas que hizo a la sección que no debía de los libros que Deaton le había entregado es que si podía sacrificar sus recuerdos y volver a su tiempo con el otro Stiles allí, podría volver a su cuerpo.

-¿Podemos empezar ahora?-

-Deaton pensó que querrías hacerlo en cuanto despertaras asique tiene todo listo-le ayudo a levantarse-un poco de tu sangre y la mía en un recipiente es todo lo que necesitamos, los recuerdos comenzaran  a irse solos-intentaré hacerte feliz Stiles, te lo mereces-

-Intentaré hacerte feliz Derek-Se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, este posiblemente sería el último beso que compartiría con este Derek y a pesar de todo lo malo, estaba complemente feliz de saber que al menos las cosas para ellos habían resultado bien-Mereces serlo-se alejó directo donde Deaton.

Derek se llevó los dedos a los labios y alzó una ceja, este beso se había sentido como una despedida más que como el beso que le había dado poco antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué estás planeando...?-

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

El hechizo realmente resulto, no podrían decir a ciencia cierta cuanto de ello fue gracias a Deaton y cuanto de ello fue gracias al ingenio de Stiles solo que cuando aparecieron en un "Limbo" las cosas se volvieron borrosas y los cuatro fueron expulsados en la misma dirección en la que habían llegado.

En la tierra donde Stiles había aparecido las cosas estaban un poco locas, Erica se movía de un lado a otro luego de haber sentido a Derek aullar de dolor y luego solo silencio, las cosas entre ellos habían sido un poco complicadas al principio pero todo había mejorado luego de que Stiles habló con ambos y la verdad es que ahora mismo no podía saber con cual de los dos enojarse primero, si con Derek por la estúpida forma de intentar ver a Stiles una vez más o por la "Genialidad" con que este Stiles había torcido todo.

-No sirve nada que te culpas ¿Sabes?-

-Lo se Scott, se que no sirve pero si los hubiéramos seguido posiblemente ahora mismo ambos estarían bien y despiertos-hizo mueca-no es justo que estemos nosotros dos aquí cuidándolos mientras el resto esta en casa intentando mantener la calma-

-¿Preferías haberte quedado en casa?-

-Al menos podría luchar con los chicos para saciar mis ansias-suspiró pasándose las manos por el cabello hasta que un olor en particular llamo su atención-Scott...-

-¿Crees qué...?

Erica simplemente apretó la mano de Scott antes de que este terminara la frase y mordió sus labios, esperaba que su nariz no fallara, no esta vez.

***********************************

La Tierra donde Stiles había nacido -Llamada según el mismo como tierra 1- tenía a toda la manda dando vueltas como león enjaulado dentro del pequeño cuarto en la veterinaria, habían estado todos presentes luego de que se dieran cuenta que el Stiles que estaba entre ellos no era el Stiles que Scott había permitido hacer ese ridículo y estúpido viaje.

-Todo esto es mi culpa-

-No Scott, no lo es, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, aunque hubieras impedido que Stiles no hiciera el viaje en el tiempo habríamos perdido la oportunidad de mantenerlo a raya, mucho más si se trata de Derek-

-Lydia tiene razón-habló Deaton mirando a Stiles en la camilla, la explosión aquí había sido bastante diferente, mientras que en la otra tierra tanto Derek como Stiles se mantenían inconscientes hasta que logran estabilizarse aquí Stiles había sido arrojado con fuerza contra la pared de la veterinaria mientras que Derek había sido arrojado la suelo arrastrándose un par de metros antes de detenerse intentando recuperar el aliento-Stiles hubiera encontrado otra forma de arreglar las cosas, sabes como es él-

Lydia asintió ante las palabras de Deaton y tomo la otra mano de Stiles entre las suyas, a pesar de que ella misma hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes, había sentido la esencia de stiles cambiar en cuanto había despertado, no era el mismo al que estaba acostumbrado, como si vibrara a una velocidad completamente diferente incluso para él mismo.

Derek entró al cuarto con el cabello húmedo, había salido a correr para intentar serenarse, su lobo estaba inusualmente tranquilo después de varios días a la defensiva con respecto al otro Stiles, quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubiera hecho caso a Stiles y no se hubiera enfrentado a ese imbécil cuando le provoco.

-¿Me da un momento?-les preguntó a los tres restantes en la sala. Había logrado deshacerse del resto alegando que debían volver a la casa para cuando volvieran ellos y tener la cena lista, que estaba seguro que llegarían antes de servirla.

Lydia soltó la mano de Stiles y tomo la mano de Scott para salir del cuarto haciendo la muda petición de que si algo malo pasara no dudara en avisarles.

-Estaremos fuera-

Con un gran suspiro frustrado tomo la antigua posición de Lydia y apretó ligeramente la mano de Stiles entre las suyas, podía sentir a su lobo completamente calmado, como si supiera algo que él no.

-¿Derek?-

Alzó la vista desde la mano de Stiles y sonrió al encontrarse con esos ojos, entonces comprendió lo que había gritado cuando se vieron en aquel lugar raro, entonces comprendió lo que intentaba decirle y el porque su lobo estaba tan tranquilo.

-Stiles...-susurró sin soltarlo.

_Derek... Take it!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una y mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero aquí el final de esta gran historia, gracias a quienes me siguieron y estuvieron conmigo hasta el final, nos leeremos en otro fanfic!!!!!


End file.
